1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to vanes, such as variable vanes in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, gas turbine engines can include multiple stages of vanes to condition and guide airflow through the compressor and/or turbine sections. The vane stages can include variable vanes configured to be pivoted about their respective vane axes to alter the angle of attack in order to optimize airflow characteristics for various operating conditions.
In traditional systems that include variable vanes, the airfoils of the variable vanes are cantilevered which precludes them from providing structure support. Instead, fixed stator vanes are used to provide structural support. For example, fixed stator vanes can be alternated circumferentially with the variable vanes.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved vane systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.